Still Around
by Chaosgungurl
Summary: Une nuit, et la vie de Roxas a basculé. Depuis, il n'est plus le même. Il tente d'oublier cette réalité cauchemardesque, de fuir cet enfer. Mais que faire lorsque vos démons vous rattrappent là où vous les attendiez le moins ?


Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est ma première _fanfiction_ à vie, alors ... pardonnez-moi d'avance si une quelconque erreur vous saute aux yeux. Je n'espère pas qu'il y en ait une qui soit capitale, mais on ne sait jamais ^^'

**Auteure** : Ma petite personne, c'est-à-dire _Chaosgungurl_  
**Pairing(s)** : Aucun pour le moment ;)  
**Côte** : _Teen_ (T)  
**Disclaimer** : À mon plus grand malheur, aucun personnage ne m'appartient ...  
**Note **: Chers homophobes, si vous êtes ici pour critiquer sans raison valable, je vous indique la petite croix rouge en haut !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Prologue  
**

C'était une belle journée d'avril. La température, qui tournait autour du vingt degrés, était plus qu'agréable et le temps était splendide; le ciel semblait complètement nu et laissait passer de doux rayons solaires, signe que le printemps commençait à défier les temps hivernaux peu cléments.

Décidément, c'était le moment rêvé pour prendre un peu de repos, cependant, Roxas, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, ne pensait point à cela, ce matin. Il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête, celle d'aller bosser, par exemple. Pas qu'il était de ceux qui ne pensaient qu'au travail et ce, vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, seulement, il avait promis à Tifa, la gérante d'un petit café, qu'il la dépannerait dans son service le temps qu'elle trouve un remplacent à Zack. Et, bien évidemment, pour sa première journée, il avait fallu que son frère jumeau Sora le retienne un peu trop longtemps, ce qui faisait qu'il ne lui restait que deux minutes avant d'être officiellement en retard.

Le blondinet courait donc dans les dédales de la Cité du Crépuscule, tentant de se frayer le chemin le plus court possible, ce qui s'avérait être une tâche ardue. Heureusement, il était tout près du but; plus qu'une rue à tourner et il arrivait à destination.

À son grand bonheur, l'enseigne du café Chez Tifa apparut finalement et Roxas franchit le seuil de la porte, faisant, au passage, résonner la petite clochette qui y était accrochée. À cet instant, la propriétaire des lieux sortit des cuisines et accueillit le jeune homme avec un sourire ravi.

- _Pile à l'heure, en plus ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aies accepté de m'aider, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Merci encore ! _déclara Tifa.  
- _Ce … ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir !_ bégaya le petit blond.  
- _Allez, maintenant, file aux cuisines, monsieur le chef_, lui dit la femme, accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil amusé.

Cette dernière ne doutait pas du talent culinaire de Roxas. Maintes fois, il était venu l'aider lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin et, à chaque fois, il avait fait un travail parfait. Les clients étaient enchantés des plats qu'il leur concoctait et ils n'avaient probablement pas tort; Tifa n'avait jamais goûté sa cuisine, mais l'odeur alléchante la convainquait qu'elle ne faisait pas le mauvais choix en se reposant sur lui quelques semaines par année.

À vrai dire, si elle avait pu, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle aurait engagé Roxas à plein temps. Cependant, il aurait fallu que celui-ci travaille parfois le soir et cela représentait trop de risques pour le jeune homme. Tifa savait bien qu'à partir de vingt-trois heures, les gens qui fréquentaient son établissement n'étaient pas tous nets, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Ces clients étaient ceux qui lui rapportaient le plus de revenu; les empêcher de se présenter dans son café serait une perte énorme. Trop énorme pour qu'elle puisse se le permettre.

Elle n'avait donc jamais proposé à Roxas un emploi stable ici. Mais maintenant ? Le pouvait-elle ? Les temps avaient changé. Le blondinet n'était plus un gamin, il approchait de sa majorité à grands pas. Il devait bien être capable de prendre soin de lui-même et être en mesure d'agir efficacement si un client venait à dépasser les bornes, non ? Elle ne pourrait pas le couver indéfiniment, le protéger de tout, comme elle le faisait depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle devait lui laisser sa chance ! C'était décidé, Tifa lui proposerait donc de travailler le soir. S'il s'en montrait capable et si ça ne l'affectait pas, elle lui offrirait un travail stable.

La propriétaire des lieux se rendit donc aux cuisines, où une délicieuse odeur de crêpes planait. Elle attendit que Roxas soit libre quelques instants pour lui faire part de son offre, qu'il accepta immédiatement. Tifa le prévint néanmoins de la clientèle peu commune durant la nuit, mais le jeune homme lui promit de faire attention. Ils s'entendirent donc pour faire un essai le lendemain.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement pour le blond, mais il ne fut pas moins heureux lorsque sa patronne lui donna congé pour la soirée. Il rentra chez lui directement, impatient de partager la nouvelle à son frère.

* * *

Le grand moment était finalement arrivé. Roxas commençait son quart de nuit dans quelques minutes, moment qu'il commençait à appréhender. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Après tout, il était rare qu'il serve les clients. Normalement, il était derrière un fourneau, mais Tifa lui avait dit que, le soir, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui en tant que cuisinier, mais bien en tant que serveur. Il n'était donc pas dans son élément naturel, et cela l'inquiétait.

Toutefois, malgré la peur de faire une mauvaise performance, il se força à entrer dans la salle heureusement peu bondée. Il servit deux ou trois clients et, bien évidemment, il commit quelques erreurs qui les amusèrent plus que cela ne les vexèrent.

À sa grande joie, il commença peu à peu à prendre de l'assurance. Ses erreurs étaient moins nombreuses et il parvint même à passer outre sa gêne … jusqu'au moment où un homme lui tapa les fesses _par accident_. Le blond manqua d'échapper le plateau qu'il tenait, puis rougit violemment. Finalement, il décida de ne pas s'en soucier.

Malheureusement, le client dut prendre cette absence de réaction comme une marque de consentement puisqu'il recommença à deux reprises. La troisième fois, Roxas commença à s'énerver et s'apprêtait à lui balancer sa façon de penser …

Mais, à cet instant, la clochette tinta, le signalant de l'entrée de clients, qui suscitèrent une réaction immédiate chez le fauteur de trouble, qui décampa aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, puis choisit d'oublier cette histoire et alla servir les nouveaux venus. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur table, le blond croisa le regard de celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande et y vit un éclair de malice y passer, ce qui piqua sa curiosité. Tout en prenant leur commande, il l'observa plus attentivement; il était visiblement très grand – il devait faire un mètre quatre-vingt –, possédait de splendides cheveux aussi éclatants que le feu et des yeux étincelants – mais Roxas ne parvint pas à en identifier la couleur – et il avait un de ces sourires !

Il était déroutant. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il était diablement beau. Il rougit à cette constatation. Il n'était pas homo, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser des choses comme ça ?

Malgré sa gêne qui était de retour, il se secoua et continua son service. Néanmoins, il ne put se concentrer convenablement. Il sentait le regard du roux sur lui et il n'aimait pas ça ! Cela continua une heure ou deux, puis … plus rien. Le jeune homme retourna à la table de la bande et n'y trouva personne. Visiblement, ils étaient partis ! Cela fit bouillir Roxas de rage. Ils n'avaient pas payé ! Cette pensée de s'être fait avoir fit monter d'un cran la colère du blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il nettoie l'endroit et qu'il y trouve l'argent dû, accompagné d'un joli extra, ce qui le calma sur-le-champ.

Il fut alors contraint d'admettre qu'il y avait peut-être des gens un peu étranges dans l'établissement la nuit, mais ils laissaient des pourboires énormes ! S'il obtenait ce job, plus jamais il n'aurait de la difficulté à payer son loyer.

Ce fut avec la hâte de regagner son chez-lui et de retrouver son jumeau que Roxas ferma finalement le café, après que les derniers clients soient partis.

Il sortit de l'établissement vers trois heures du matin et n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez lui au plus vite ! Dehors, il faisait un froid de canard. En effet, même si les journées étaient bien tempérées, les nuits, elles, étaient encore bien glaciales. Et ce qu'il était crevé ! Il ne se soucia donc pas d'emprunter des ruelles à cette heure peu fiable.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner sur une rue un peu plus empruntée, il sentit un violent coup s'abattre à l'arrière de ses genoux, le faisant tomber. Il voulut crier, mais une main plaquée contre ses lèvres l'en empêcha. Il commença à se débattre, mais une lame vint glisser contre la peau de son cou. Son agresseur n'eut pas besoin de parler, Roxas comprit la menace.

« _Tu tentes quoi que ce soit et je te découpe en morceau sans hésiter._ »

Le blond ne comprenait pas la situation. Que lui voulait-on ? Il n'était pas un criminel recherché et il n'était pas mêlé à une histoire de drogue, d'argent ou de gangs de rue ! Pourquoi s'en prenait-on à lui ?

Son assaillant le tira un peu plus loin, là où ils n'auraient aucune chance de tomber sur quelqu'un. Il le poussa violemment sur le sol lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans une autre ruelle. Roxas finit par apercevoir le visage de son agresseur et fut étonné de le reconnaître: le rouquin du café ! Nom de Dieu, que lui voulait-il ? Doucement, la pression de la lame glacée contre son cou disparut mais fut remplacée par une douleur brûlante. Une ligne de feu s'y était tracée …

Le roux descendit sa main nouvellement libre contre la descente de reins du blond. Le blond ne tarda pas à comprendre. L'homme n'était pas là parce qu'il s'était trompé de cible pour un règlement de compte. Non, il n'était pas là pas erreur. Il était là … pour le violer.

Roxas paniqua à cette pensée et commença à se débattre. Il fut cependant stoppé par son agresseur qui commença à lui donner de violents coups de pied, visiblement énervé, mais cela ne calma pas les ardeurs du blond, au contraire. Il était décidé à se sortir de là. Il n'allait tout de même pas se faire tabasser pour ensuite se faire violer au beau milieu des ordures, par un homme en plus !

Le rouquin vit que sa victime n'était pas prête à lâcher prise, il décida donc d'employer les grands moyens. Il l'avait cherché ! L'homme reprit son couteau et caressa doucement les avant-bras du blond. Puis, sans pitié, il se mit à les taillader. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque que l'agressé cessa de bouger et que l'éclat de fureur dans ses yeux fit place à la terreur, la douleur et la résignation.

Alors, il déshabilla sa victime et la prit, sans ménagement. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Roxas ne sentait plus rien. Sauf cette douleur, qui le déchirait en deux. À cet instant, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose; mourir.

Il pria pour que ça soit tout. Pour que son assaillant décampe, maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas tout. Le rouquin recommença à le ruer de coups, plus sauvages qu'auparavant. Le blond ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur; son être n'était que souffrance. Puis … plus rien. Son regard se voila à l'instant où l'homme portait son dernier coup.

Alors, sans se retourner, le roux partit.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi jusqu'à présent :) ? Que ça vous ait plu, ou non, _review please_, votre avis m'intéresse ^^


End file.
